Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail (Anime)
Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail is an action-thrilled, adventure and drama anime crossover series that involves the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail series to come together for the first time against alien and god-like foes that one universe can't defeat alone. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Team Pegasus **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Emma/Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) **Aria (Mamiko Noto) **Raki (Ai Maeda) **Selene (Mariko Honda) *Team Fairy Tail **Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) **Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) **Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) **Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) ***Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) **Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) **Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) **Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) **Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) Athena's Army *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Legendary Saints **Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) **Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) **Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) **Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Virgo Fudo (Tomokazu Seki) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) *Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Titan (Eiji Takemoto) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keys **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Loke/Leo (Daisuke Kishio) **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) *Geki (Kiyoyuki Yanada) *Ban (Tetsu Inada) *Nachi (Bin Shimada) *Jabu (Takeshi Kusao) *Shunrei (Konami Yoshida) *Tatsumi Tokumaru (Yukitoshi Hori) *Miho's Orphanage **Miho **Matura *Dorado Spear (Yūsei Oda) *God of Time Saturn/Subaru (Yū Mizushima) Antagonists Jupiternians *King Jupiter (Naoya Uchida) *Jupiternian First-Class/Five Heavenly Kings ** *Jupiternian Second-Class ** *Jupiternian Third-Class ** *Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) Other Antagonists *Zeref (Akira Ishida) *Dark Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) Locations Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens **Sanctuary **Palaestra Italy * Russia * North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *New York City **Manhattan **Queens Asia China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Kido Estate *Tokyo Malasiya * Celestial Spirit World Jupiter * Power Ranking and Classes Main Article: Power Ranking and Classes Novels ''Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place sixty days (8½ weeks) after Kouga's final battle with Saturn. **The Fairy Tail series takes place two weeks after the Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation. *For the Cloth designs of the Bronze and Gold Saints, it will be a combination of their Kyū, Shin, and New Cloths. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including gods like Jupiter. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Kouga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Seiya and Saori **Eden and Aria **Ryuho and Sachi (new) **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Laxus and Mirajane *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail Wiki